


make me feel

by rannas



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Compliant, F/F, Femslash February, Multiple Pairings, One Shot Collection, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rannas/pseuds/rannas
Summary: a collection of f/f minifics for femslash february(tags for ships/characters will be added as updated- general tags in each chapter summary- ship in chapter name)most recent: DAY 14- Anniversary (Maki/Kaede)Kaede and Maki look for the perfect gift for their anniversary (Shuichi and Kaito help).[kaede/maki- college au- established relationship]
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Chabashira Tenko, Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Akamatsu Kaede/Tojo Kirumi, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140





	1. stars (kaede/maki)

**Author's Note:**

> Underneath the starry dome of the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles, Kaede contemplates death and sacrifice and wonders why Maki seems to know so much about both. 
> 
> [kaede/maki- set in ch1- canon compliant- hurt/comfort]

Tossing and turning, the sheets and blankets began to wrap around her legs. Tighter and tighter so she felt almost like she couldn’t breathe as if the blankets could crawl up her legs like snakes, wrapping around her until her lungs no longer could work. _Trapped._ She’s as trapped in this bed as she was in the awful school. But not for long. She was going to escape. Everyone was. She’d make sure of it. She couldn’t acknowledge the fear weighing down her every movement, pushing her to the ground. A heavier weight than the iron ball wrapped in her vest inside her backpack. Not that she doubted Shuichi’s plan. He was so smart, coming up with the idea for the cameras and sensors. Surely Miu would be able to make them. Right? Maybe?

Kaede untangled herself from her sheets and opened the door to her dorm and stepped out into the night, surely it wouldn't be an issue that she was in a tank top and shorts- she was trying to sleep after all. She was never supposed to sleep here, to make this her room, to accept this life, and yet after a couple of nights it already felt like a routine. It would end though. She just needed some fresh air. As fresh as you could get inside of this strange dome. Soon she’d get real fresh air. All of them. They could all go out and hang out under the stars when they were free, they could all become friends. Kaito could teach them all about the stars. Gonta could help them catch fireflies (if it was Summertime out there she didn’t know), those were the kinda insects she didn't mind at least. A piano outside would be a little unfeasible but surely a keyboard would work, Miu could set it all up with speakers. And she would play something cheerful. Something upbeat. Joyful. _Mute Waltz by Chopin_ maybe. It would be fun. And tomorrow. Yeah. That would be the day they all got out of here and would be free from this stupid place and this awful killing game, she’d make sure of it. 

When she made it out to the open grassy area of the courtyard, she was so lost in her own thoughts she didn’t notice the lone figure sitting on the grass at first. “Oh sorry, I didn’t realize anyone else would be up.” The dark-haired girl with crimson eyes looked back up at her, expression as impossible to read as always. Maki was still dressed in her uniform, she must have never even gone back to her room to sleep in the first place. 

“It’s fine,” Maki replied. Kaede sat down, a few feet away of course. The other girl gave her a strange look but she didn’t move or ask her to leave. At least there was that. She could never get a feel for what Maki thought of her, or anything really. She was also so aloof and seemed almost angry all the time. Kinda scary almost. 

“Were you having trouble sleeping Maki?” Kaede asked. 

Maki looked over and her and then back up at the sky, “Don’t be nosy.” 

Kaede laughed nervously, “Oh uh... Sorry. But… I was just wondering. Are you worried about the time limit Maki?’

“Not really,” Maki answered without hesitation, still looking up at the stars all across the dome. Kaede wondered if they were real. She hoped so. No reason for them not to be right? 

“Huh! Why not? What if we…” Kaede bit her lip. 

Maki looked back over, watching her carefully, “Is it really that scary to you? Dying?’

Kaede tried to keep the tears away, but her voice came across strained anyhow, “I mean of course it is! It’s… death. I don’t want any of us to die.” Just thinking about it made her want to cry. Everything in her had her near tears. _Weak…_

Maki sighed, “You would say that.”

Kaede wasn’t sure what she meant. After all, didn’t everyone here want to live? Who wouldn’t? “Are you not scared of dying? Do you want to…”

“Are you asking if I want to die? Of course not. I’m not some idiot with a death wish. It’s just…” Maki began running her hands through her hair, “Maybe there are worse things then dying.”

Kaede paused, responding quietly “I guess…” Part of her wondered what Maki must have seen to say such a thing, but she was too scared to ask. 

Maki continued, “Wouldn’t it be better to go out quickly? And not have to suffer and be in pain.”

“Maybe… have you really thought this much about it?” Kaede questioned, her voice soft, unable to hold back the edge of fear. 

“Why do you ask?” Maki frowned. 

Kaede smiled nervously, paling under the intense red gaze, “I don’t know. I just didn’t know a Child Caregiver would have given it so much thought.” She wasn’t sure what was so unnerving about this girl with such a nice sounding talent. But that gaze could send chills down her spine every time. Maki was such an intense person. Scary even. But she also was so curious… she wanted to know just why she thought these things. How was she so brave to not be scared of death? Had she really thought about the best way to… go… 

Maki just grunted, lips thinning. She really didn’t like her talent being brought up clearly. “Children die too. Is it so weird to think about death at a young age?”

“I guess not… did children ask you about… that?” Kaede hated that even saying the word death still made her feel uneasy, made her worry too much about tomorrow. 

“Sometimes,” Maki answered simply. Abrupt and short. Kaede felt like there was more to it. 

“What… did you say?” Kaede asked. 

Maki looked over, biting on her lip, she seemed nervous, “I told them the truth. Everyone dies at some point.”

“Oh… maybe that's why they like you so much. You’re honest!” Kaede complimented her. It was easier that way. Seeing the positive in the situation. Not allow herself to think about how grim it would be to have to explain the concept of death to kids in an orphanage. She’s not sure if she ever even had that talk with her own parents, ever really faced the fact that death was just an inevitability. But she couldn’t afford to think about it like that. 

“Honest…” Maki trailed off, “I’m not so sure about that.” She sounded sad… Kaede wished she could play her something to make Maki feel less troubled, less burdened. To clear that dark cloud that seemed to follow her everywhere she went. But she wondered if there was even a song for that. For once she was stumped, there seemed to be so many layers of pain wrapped around this girl, what series of notes could even begin to break through the shield around Maki Harukawa? If she ever figured it out though… she definitely wanted to try. 

Kaede moved her hand over one of Maki’s that was anchoring her to the ground. The other girls eyes widened but surprisingly enough, she didn’t yank it away. “Okay… then brave! You had to be brave to tell the kids the hard truth like that. It’s not easy telling people something they don’t want to hear…” 

“That’s strange coming from you,” Maki commented, looking down at their hands. Kaede didn’t move. She’s not sure if she was comforting Maki or just seeking comfort at herself at this point. 

Kaede blinked over at Maki, “What do you mean?” 

“You seem like the type to always care about what other people think of you,” she muttered. 

“I.. yeah” Kaede laughed nervously, “Guess I’m not all that brave huh?” The words tumble from her mouth so easily, the anxieties that had been turning non-stop. She had to stay positive, to push forward, to believe. So why did she just want to collapse here? To tell Maki all of her fears and worries. The ones she had shoved away just like she had shoved away that iron ball. Waiting… Maki really wasn’t as nurturing as one would expect from someone with her talent, so it didn’t really make sense for her to want to confide in her. She should confide in Shuichi… it was unfair for her not to… To pretend that she trusted in his plan… all the while she was forming her own… But that would be so cruel, he was so uncertain already. She wanted him to believe in himself like he believed in her… If she told him she was scared, told him that she was desperate… 

Maki was thankfuly silent as Kaede’s thoughts ran through her head, at _prestissimo_ tempo. “You’re weird.”

Kaede swallowed, stomach still turning nervously, the fresh air and stars had not quelled her anxiety as much as she had hoped, “I guess so… but why?”

“You act like you have everything figured out…” Maki paused, “But I guess you are just as confused as everyone else.” Kaede felt something inside of her sink. Maki was right… she was just as scared. Even if she didn’t act like it. How did she know so easily? See through her… She couldn’t tell anything about Maki. Couldn’t even tell if she was scared. Maybe she really wasn’t. 

Kaede tried to smile, but it just kept slipping off her face, “I just… really want to help everyone. In any way I can.”

Maki looked at her, first with confusion and then morphing into something more caring, something she would expect from someone who was supposed to help children. _Comforting_. “Help everyone… that’s not always easy you know. Sometimes you have to do things you really don’t want to do to help people.” Even if her words were dark. Heavy with implication. Kaede felt strangely better. Buoyed by the knowledge that this wasn’t easy. It never was going to be. No matter how much she pretended. But the steeliness in Maki’s tone scared her. It was not just some platitude. Only someone who had experienced such a thing could speak with that level of conviction. Whatever happened in Maki’s past… Kaede had a strange feeling it wasn’t all that pleasant. 

“Maki…” She muttered, “You’re right.” Kaede felt her hand begin to shake as her mind began to race once more. Thinking of what she had to do… what she would do to make sure they got out of here. _Things you really don’t wanna do huh?_

The other girl hummed as if unsure looking down at their hands touching over the grass as if contemplating something. But then lifted her hand, turning, capturing Kaede’s in her own and lacing their fingers together. Her hands were surprisingly tough but strangely soft at the same time, just like the girl they belonged to. “Careful.” Maki’s hand squeezed her own. And despite the coldness of the girl's hand, she felt a warmth, a strength emanating through her. Fire and ice. 

“Huh?” Kaede looked over wide-eyed at her. Maki’s face reddened, and she pulled away her hand. Stood up and faced away from where Kaede still sat on the grass. 

“Be careful. It’s not easy. Sacrificing yourself to protect others.” Kaede watched as Maki’s hands clenched into fists, and she looked down at her. Red eyes wide and full of an emotion she can’t quite read, but there’s both softness and fire all at once, “Don’t lose yourself in the process.” Maki walked away. Kaede heard the door to the dorms close. She should go too. Get some sleep. Some rest before… 

But first… she looked up at the stars. Painted across the night sky… would this be the last time she saw the stars? Or would she make sure that everyone got to see them for real- outside of this place? As pretty as they were, somehow the stars seemed like a threat. A reminder of what she had to lose. _Sacrifice… Death…_ Was she really brave enough to face either of those things? She was just a girl who liked to play the piano and now… _No…_ She couldn't think like that. She had to be strong. For the others. For Shuichi. They would get out. Together. They would all be friends. And maybe… she could find a way to make Maki smile, to find a song that would help her forget about awful things like death and sacrifice.


	2. magic (tenko/himiko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenko wonders just what draws her to Himiko so much and if it’s really okay to think like that.
> 
> [tenko/himiko- canon-compliant- pining- internalized homophobia/coming to terms with your sexuality]

Tenko always liked cartoons about magical girls growing up. The way they were so pretty but also so strong. No one could mess with them. Tough but still cute and adorable. Perfect. She imagined her own transformation, wondered if she could ever be that cute. Glowing and perfect. It’s not weird that she can’t help being entranced by the silhouettes as they transform. She wasn’t weird for letting her gaze linger on the way their bodies curved and how soft they looked. No. She just wanted to be like them. That was all. 

Tenko also loved performers. Idols and girl groups were like real-life magical girls after all. The outfits and the dance moves. So cute. So perfect. They never made weird faces like she did or looked awkward. When she looked at herself in the mirror she wondered if she could ever be like those girls. But she doubted it. Her face looked too weird, her body was just a little too muscular. She wasn’t perfect like them. But it doesn’t stop her from watching them, entranced, thinking how beautiful they are with their shiny hair and perfect skin, watching as their bodies moved to the beat perfectly. So she buys pretty bows and chokers so she can be cute too. She just wanted to be like them. That was all. 

But Tenko still loved aikido. Her master taught her so much after all. Aikido made her strong, powerful. She liked that feeling. And it wasn’t like real fighting so she wasn’t not being girly and cute right? She was defending and protecting. That way she could make sure she could defend and protect girls from the awful men her master told her about. He told her all the awful things men thought and said, and she believed it. It wasn’t like she ever paid attention to them, so that must be what they were thinking. And if keeping her mind off them would help her aikido, that was easy. The boys at school never liked her much anyhow. She was too loud and beat them too easily on the playground. They didn’t like that. But it was fine, her master was right, she shouldn’t think about boys, so it didn’t matter what they thought of her. She still had her idols and magical girls to think about. They would inspire her, not distract her like boys would. That was all. 

Himiko was a performer and magical. That’s why she liked her so much. That was all. She was small and cute in every way Tenko wasn’t. Her resting face was actually sweet and adorable, Tenko had seen her own face in the mirror and it was nothing like that. It always contorted and looked strange as she talked. She couldn’t help it. But she could admire the way Himiko’s cheeks always looked so cute and squeezable. The way her lips rounded when she talked, perfect and sweet like a girl should be. She never talked too loud or spit when she talked like Tenko did. Himiko was perfect. But she didn’t even realize it. So she would help her see just how amazing she was. Her master always taught her to bring up her fellow students, so this was just the same. She’d help Himiko. That’s why she wanted her around so much. That was all. 

Shuichi started hanging out with her and Tenko realized that maybe men weren’t as bad as her master had told her. He didn’t have any ulterior motives. He just was… nice and actually seemed like he wanted to get to know her. Even if she made weird faces or talked too loud. He was kinda weird too actually. Awkward and hesitant but intense and persistent when he got on some train of thought. It’s the most time she ever spent one on one with a boy and she wondered if she was disappointing her master. But when her dojo opens her aikido skills are still just as good, so maybe he was wrong. Maybe some boys weren’t detrimental to her progress. Shuichi must just be a rare good one. That was all. 

But she does start to wonder why Shuichi was not a distraction. Tenko doesn’t think he’s ugly or anything. His skin is nice and he has pretty lashes (almost like a girls actually), but she doesn’t really think about him much at all when they aren’t hanging out. He’s not nearly as nice to look at like people like Himiko. He’s not cute or sweet like the girls in her cartoons or the idols she watched all her life. She doesn’t find herself wanting to touch him and feel his skin or run her hand alongside his waist. But she was just being careful. Keeping her mind away from boys. That was all. 

It wasn’t the first time people asked if she played for the other team. But it wasn’t like that. She just knew girls were better, they needed to be protected from awful men just like her master told her. It didn’t mean that she liked girls like that. Just because she thought about girls a little too much or wanted to be with Himiko as much as possible. That didn’t mean anything. It was normal. Natural. Girls were just naturally better. That was all.

It’s okay that her thoughts are full of Himiko. She’s only worried that Angie is a bad influence on her. She was certainly not jealous. She certainly didn’t wonder if Himiko might like Angie like that… and it definitely didn’t make her mind wonder if Himiko could ever like her like that. That’s why she joined the Student Council. To make sure nothing bad happened to her. She wasn’t being possessive or weird or anything. It definitely doesn’t hurt when Angie kicked her out and Himiko got all angry at her. The way her eyes wouldn’t meet her own. 

She had told Himiko to show her feelings. Yelled at her to get angry. But maybe she wasn’t being all that honest with her feelings. She said all those awful things to her, so no wonder she was mad. Tenko could apologize, everything would be fine. Maybe. When Tenko got back to her room, she found herself unable to sleep. Just pacing, thinking about that look on Himiko’s face when she had grabbed her shoulders. Thinking about how being around her made her feel. All nervous and confused. She didn’t feel that way around Shuichi or any of the boys. She remembered when Kaede called her cute and her stomach fluttered excitedly. How when Maki had stared her down earlier with that murderous gaze she still couldn't help but think just how pretty she was. She looked at herself in the mirror. And for once… she didn’t imagine herself as a magical girl or idol but imagined herself with them. Imagined herself being held by something cute and warm and soft. Imagined herself kissing them. Imagined lying in bed cuddled together. And that warm, fluttery feeling in her stomach exploded. So that was it after all. 

These weren’t bad feelings. Confusing maybe. But she had always told herself to let her feelings show no matter what. Being honest was part of neo-aikido after all. True to yourself. And maybe this was part of her. Even if she had tried to deny it. It was scary after all. Way scarier than ghosts or resurrections or things like that. She knew how she was supposed to feel about boys, she had always been told that. So she just accepted it and moved on. But she never really knew how she was supposed to feel about girls. All girls don’t feel like this, she knew that. She knew that they were weak to the charms of the degenerate males she could ignore all too easily. But Tenko doesn’t think it’s all that bad that she wondered what it would feel like to hold Himiko’s hand or kiss her lips. Maybe liking girls like that was okay. How could it not be if the idea made her happy? No that can’t be bad. 

Now she just needed the courage to tell her. She could do that. She was strong. Tenko might not be smart like Shuichi was. And she might not be cute or magical like Himiko was, but she had always been strong. And if anyone said anything bad- she could take them down. Because aikido made her strong and girls made her happy. Maybe there was magic in being happy and strong after all. And that wasn’t such a bad thing, she thinks. The cartoons and idols she admired were like that right? So maybe it might not be as amazing and cool like Himiko’s magic but maybe there was some magic in her after all. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror and thinks for once she actually does look a least a little like the cartoon girls and idols she always loved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize the first two days I went a very sad/reflective route but I will make some of these prompts happy I promise.


	3. pearl (miu/kaede)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miu can’t stop looking at the pearl hanging around Kaede’s neck.
> 
> [miu/kaede- non-despair college au- some sexual themes/language- nothing explicit but still slightly nsfw]

Stupid piano bitch inviting her to her stupid piano performance and having the audacity to look like that. Miu can’t help but attempt to be angry. Angry at how that pink dress hugs Kaede’s curves in a way she can’t stop looking at. A body like that really was NOT necessary for piano playing. And that deep plunge in her neckline where she can see the outline of her tits, that were definitely not better than her own superior pair but still… not too bad to look at. But what was worse was that single pearl hanging from a gold chain around her neck, bobbing as she spoke. Miu doesn’t think a neck kink is a real thing but god she couldn’t keep her eyes off it. Or maybe it was and she just didn't know about it yet, but if it existed she might have one. She just couldn’t help imagining her mouth tracing those lines on Kaede’s neck. Letting her lips and tongue run over that smooth skin where that pearl sat. She shook her head, hoping the air from moving would quell the heat in her cheeks. Kokichi gave her a strange look and then smirked like the utter asshole he was. “Someone looks a little _flushed._ ” He muttered with innocence that was as fake as the smile plastered across his face. 

She sneered back. “Shut it asswipe.” And before he could retort, Kaede’s voice called out and the little monster slipped away, probably to cause someone else problems. Good. She was tired of him sniffing around and making dumb little comments like he knew something (she’s pretty sure he’s got her figured out and it really pissed her off but she had plenty of dirt to throw back from their years of friendship if he ever opened that little mouth of his). 

“Thanks for coming to my senior recital guys!” Kaede called out to the group that had all gathered backstage to congratulate her. The pearl started to bob again around her pale neck and Miu gulped, trying to not look. Instead, trying to look haughtily around at the group that assembled around Kaede. Luckily the others began to crowd around her, so Miu did not have to be distracted by how hot her friend was in that stupid dress or look at that stupid pearl as it bounced around her neck. 

The sixteen of them had shared a freshman seminar and for some reason managed to avoid too much petty drama and managed to remain somewhat friends. Some closer than others. Miu didn’t even talk to some of them. But fucking Kaede managed to keep them all together. They partied in the dorms together, grabbed study rooms in the library, had a group chat that Miu almost got kicked out of several times, normal shit but still a little strange. She never really made friends all that easily before. In high school, she kept to herself, making cool shit since everyone was annoyed and disgusted by her. It didn’t matter, she was the gorgeous girl genius and she finally found people who at least somewhat respected that. They weren’t too bad at least. 

Now she even lived in an on-campus apartment with some of them. Not that she really considered Maki or Kirumi friends exactly. More just the quiet bitches that tolerated her because of Kaede. They lived on the other side of the apartment with their own rooms and bathroom. The neat side. Kaede shared the side with her. The messy chaotic side, full of her inventions and gag shit like inflatable dicks that she bought solely to watch Kaede yell at her for. She couldn’t help it, she was just so damn hot when she was angry. And it wasn’t like the giant inflatable dick hadn’t been an excellent addition to one of their parties, Kokichi had dragged it out and started tossing it around like a beach ball. Of course, Maki ended up stabbing it with a steak knife, so it was short-lived but still pretty fucking hilarious. The remains of it (or ‘King Dong’ as it had been named in the chaos) still on the floor of their shared bathroom. 

She liked living with Kaede. Even if it was a big old fucking mistake. Because it turned out, seeing Kaede all tired and without makeup in the morning was cute as hell. She realized that someone in day-old smeared makeup hungover as hell could look so damn appealing if it was Kaede Akamatsu. It didn’t help that she was just so fun to be around either. Getting all pouty and cute when Miu teased her, but still helping her with her makeup and making sure her outfits were slutty enough without actually showing anything when they went out. She loved when they’d watch movies together and whenever Miu started commenting on the sex scenes, Kaede would slap her hand over her mouth until it was over. She loved when Kaede was studying and stressed out and would just quit. She'd sit in her room and yell and Miu would come in and turn on super raunchy music and they’d dance and act like they were backup dancers in a music video instead of study. And somewhere in between that, something transformed from damn my friend is hot to fuck I _want_ my friend. And not only that… there were these damn feelings attached to it. She didn’t just wanna hook-up with her in some wild passionate drunken night. She wanted to like… make her pancakes in the morning and brush her hair as she told her about her day. Dumb sappy shit she never really wanted with anyone else. It was gross and she did not know what to do about it. 

Slowly the others began to clear out after offering Kaede their congratulations or flowers. All that was left was Shuichi who was hugging her now. Miu hated that she was jealous of fucking Shyhara right now. Even if she’s pretty sure it's all platonic. They were really close though… Of course, Kaede has hugged her before too but that only made it worse, knowing just how good it felt to have her arms around her, bodies pressed together. _Shit._ She could feel her face growing hot all over again. One of these days she’d have to invent some sort of tiny fan and spray bottle to douse her with ice water whenever she needed it (or every time she looked at her roommate lately).

“Oh hey Miu.” Shuichi smiled and waved awkwardly as he walked past her to leave. 

Miu’s mouth twitched, he was always way too nice to her. She never knew how to respond to it, so she went with, “Sup Sherlock Homo?” 

“Miu! Don’t tease him!” She rolled her eyes and Shuichi frowned and shuffled out of the room. He looked tired, probably up all night studying and probably not up for going toe to toe with her. Wimp. “Geez Miu! You know he takes stuff like that personally.” Kaede looked at her hands on her hips, they were alone now. 

“Psh Pooichi is tougher than you give him credit for, he yelled at me for like thirty minutes once because I told him only pervs wore loafers to parties.” Miu cackled, remembered that stuffy outfit he had worn one weekend they had gone out as if he was 21 going on 45. She liked him but someone had to remind him to be young and normal.

“Okay… but please just be nicer okay? For me!” Miu shook her head non-committedly and the bossy expression on Kaede’s face turned earnest and excited, Miu’s heart thumped in her chest, “So do you think I did alright?” 

“You know I don’t know shit about music.” Miu scoffed, mouth twisted as she tried oh so hard to avoid looking at Kaede’s damn neck and that stupid necklace. Or her stupid face with those eager eyes. _Ugh_. 

“True… but tell me anyway. Please. I wanna know if you liked it.” Kaede smiled and her chest fucking ached. She was so sincere and good and everything she wasn’t. 

Miu rolled her eyes, trying to sound nonplussed, “Yeah… I mean whatever it was alright for boring stuffy classical shit I guess.”

Kaede laughed, she knew her too well at this point and could tell that was about as good of a compliment you could get from her. “You look good all dressed up though! That dress is amazing, you have to let me borrow it sometime.” The other girl stepped closer and Miu could feel sweat dripping down her face from how much her body was overheating. Kaede lifted her hand and ran her fingers through the hair in her ponytail, “Your hair looks really nice up like this too! She was so damn close and just running her hands in her hair and fuck… she was losing it staring at those bright plum eyes. Who gave her the right to be able to fluster the great Miu Iruma this damn bad?

“Yeah well your saggy cowtits look okay in that dress I guess.” Miu snapped back. Kaede frowned and she fucking melted under that fierce gaze, her hands still running idly through her hair. “I-I-I mean… you look good. I r-r-really like… this.” She reached her hand up and touched the damn pearl on the thin gold chain that had been catching her eye the whole time. The pearl was round and cool to the touch, but she could also feel Kaede’s warm neck on the backs of her fingers, could feel Kaede’s breath _hitch_ as her godly genius fingers touched that soft warm skin that had been driving her mad with desire. Miu looked up and Kaede’s face was as pink as her dress now, mouth slightly open, just staring, her hand frozen in place in her hair. And Miu wasn’t sure if it was a sign or she was just an impulsive idiot but she leaned in and went for it, pressing their lips together, fueled by that fire that had been possessing her ever since she saw her looking like that. Her gambit paid off because Kaede was kissing her back and damn it was fucking perfect. The hand in her hair now pulling, the other snaked around her waist. Miu moved her hand from the pearl to the pack of her neck, pulling her in closer, not letting her go as their lips moved together, fast and desperate and full of pent-up desires and unsaid urges. 

Pulling back to catch her breath, she found a new view of Kaede to commit to her memory. Flushed face, eyes glazed with desire, and lips wet with saliva. God fucking damnit. So she dived back in, taking the chance to do the exact thing she had imagined. Running kisses down that neck, slow and deliberate, Kaede tensed under her and let out an almost melodic gasp that Miu found way better than any note you could play on a piano. But before she could really linger and go any farther, explore and mark up that gorgeous neck, push back the straps of that damn dress, hands gripped tight on her shoulder and pushed her back. “Miu… we can’t…” 

And Miu felt her whole body quiver. Shit. Had she messed everything up? Had she just been horny and stupid like always and fucked up the best thing she thinks might have happened to her in this place? “S-s-sorry I s-s-shouldn’t have.” She whimpered, tugging at her dress and looking down. 

A firm hand gripped her chin and lifted it, fingers delicate and strong from years playing the piano, “That’s not what I meant Miu… I just meant… we can’t do this here or now.” She bit her lip, “I have to clean up and my professor is still here.” She whispered. 

“I mean being walked in on is kinda hot imagine the look on his--” Miu stopped at the look of horror on Kaede’s face and cackled.

“ _Stop…_ let’s continue this later. Tonight. We invited everyone over to our place but… after?” Kaede smiled and pressed a light kiss to her cheek and if human beings were capable of melting she would have. Her mouth was incapable of words, her tongue heavy in her own mouth, she just nodded and walked out on shaky legs. Tonight… maybe she’d even still have that pearl necklace on… she hoped so. 


	4. flower (aoi/sakura)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahina learns about the meanings of flowers from Kirigiri and visits Sakura’s grave.   
> [aoi/sakura- post-canon- mourning/remembrance- can be platonic or romantic]

“Do you know much about flowers Kyoko-chan?” Asahina asked, the other girl still seated at her desk working away. She had already finished her work for the day, too restless to do anymore. She needed to run, workout, do something. But she couldn’t, not in this suit at least. And Kirigiri was always good to talk to. Especially when her mind was all over the place like it was now. 

“Not in particular. Why do you ask?” Kirigiri looked up. 

“Oh well… uh I wanted to buy some for… Sakura-chan’s grave.” Aoi hesitated. It never got easier to talk about. The people they lost. Especially not Sakura. But she had to be strong. For her. 

“Right… it’s September isn’t it...” Kirigiri commented looking over at her. Asahina gave a weak smile. Of course, Kirigiri would remember. She was so smart and remembered everything. So of course she’d know it was almost Sakura’s birthday. Asahina promised herself she wouldn’t start crying. At least not now. Even though part of her kinda wanted to. “Well, I once solved a case where the culprit left clues with flowers. They all have meanings specific to the type and color. I wouldn’t call myself an expert but with a little refreshing I’m sure I could assist in finding the right flowers.” 

“Really?” Asahina perked up, and she could see the faint hint of what she thinks is almost a smile on Kirigri’s usually expressionless face. She never really considered flowers having meanings. Well like beyond the basics at least, red roses were for love and pink for friendship or something like that… she didn’t really know. She never really gave anyone flowers or ever got any herself. But she didn’t wanna mess up something so important. Sakura deserved something nice for her birthday. 

“I can go with you if you like… to visit.” Kirigiri continued, lavender eyes watching her carefully. “Or I am sure you could ask Naegi to accompany you.”

Asahina felt her eyes getting wet, her eyeballs stinging as she held back tears, “No. I wanna do it alone. I have a lot to tell her.” As much as she appreciated the comfort Kirigiri and Naegi provided to her, there were just some things you had to do alone. “But… if you wanna help me buy the flowers- I could definitely use your help!”

“Okay then… I’ll see if there is a place.” Kirigiri began typing. It wasn’t easy. The world was only just starting to recover from the Tragedy after all. Stores and things like that weren’t just around anymore. Slowly but surely though, the world was healing. Like sprouts popping up in a desolate wasteland, humanity was beginning to slowly regain traction in a world once destroyed by despair.

“Found one. And better yet… looks like there’s a bakery nearby as well.” Kirigiri looked over at her warmly. 

“So, we can get doughnuts after!” She cheered, her tears nearly forgotten for now.

“Possibly.” Kirigiri chuckled. 

The next day they went to the flower shop together. It was a bit overwhelming, full of colors and smells and Asahina was super glad Kirigiri had come with her. Otherwise, she might have just panicked and started grabbing whatever she saw and came up with something super ugly. And if flowers had meanings she would probably accidentally get her something super mean or offensive to boot. But Kirigiri was calm and collected as always, pulling out her tiny book of notes as if she was on a case. 

“So, feel free to interrupt or pick up what you need. But flowers both have meanings based on their type and their color.”

“Uh-huh.” Asahina nodded. 

“These for instance are  _ Gladiolus.  _ They are known for strength of character as well as faithfulness, sincerity, integrity, and remembrance. Yellow represents cheerfulness, red love and passion, pink femininity, purple charm, and white innocence and purity.” 

“Huh..okay! Then I’ll start with these then!” Asahina grabbed three of the white flowers to begin her bouquet. 

“A good choice.” Kirigiri nodded before continuing. “These are _zinnias_. They are associated with remembrance and lasting affection. A mix of colors represents thinking of an absent friend.” Asahina grabbed one of each color. Kirigiri nodded. “ _Orchids_ represent love, beauty, and strength,” Another perfect one, she added it to the bouquet. Kirigiri goes over some more flower meanings and she adds some of them to the mix. It’s a mix of both colors and white flowers. But somehow it seems to all work together, it's both bright and soft all at once. Just like she remembered Sakura. Hopefully, she would understand even if it had a lot of meanings all at once. She just felt a lot of things about her. Missed her every day. And maybe the flowers would communicate that way better than she ever could with words. They finished their perusing of the store and made their way to the front to purchase her selection. 

“What about these? They are really pretty.” Asahina looked at the purple flowers near the register. 

Kirigiri paused, looking at her notebook. “ _Purple Hyacinths_. They mean… I’m sorry. Please forgive me.” 

“Oh…” She frowned. It was sad… and this wasn’t supposed to be a sad present but… she did want to apologize to her. Even if Sakura would have never wanted her to blame herself for what happened… she still felt terrible. Terrible for how she acted after, terrible for almost believing that Sakura would have felt the things that were in that awful fake suicide note. She grabbed a few and Kirigiri said nothing, merely looked away respectfully. A few stray tears made their way down her cheeks as she paid for the flowers but the cashier said nothing. Probably used to it. So many of them were mourning the many they had lost in the Tragedy after all. Perhaps she wasn’t the only one looking to flowers to say all the things that were too hard to say. 

Kirigiri buys her doughnuts and they don’t talk about her red eyes as she eats a few too many of the warm and sweet treats. It’s the ultimate comfort food of course but it doesn’t make her fear go away for what she had to do the next day. “Thanks, Kyoko-chan!” She chirped as they left attempting to sound light-hearted and happy and ignore the sadness and fear threatening to take over. The other girl only humming and nodding in response. 

Asahina never really planned a specific time to go to the gravesite or anything but she woke up at dawn anyway (probably from nerves) and after tossing and turning a bit she gave up and got ready. She grabbed the bouquet, now wrapped in a large red ribbon thanks to Kirigiri once more, and made her way over to the gravesite. The six of them that had survived had set up an area near the remains of the school to bury their lost classmates. Morbid memories of transporting the bodies of the friends that had died in Enoshima’s twisted game to their new, much better resting spot than that awful bio lab. Proper graves with headstones and markers so they could truly mourn them probably, pay tribute to their losses. She knew exactly where Sakura’s was so she didn’t hesitate and laid the bouquet next to her headstone. She sat down. Even though it was a bit weird, she was pretty sure this would be easier if she was sitting, face to face with that grey stone bearing her name and the too few years of life she got to live. 

“Hey, Sakura-chan.” She started awkwardly. “Happy Birthday! I hope you like these flowers. I learned all the meanings from Kyoko-chan. Well kinda, honestly I don’t remember all of them. I’ve never been too good at that kinda stuff after all. Guess my brain really was only meant for swimming and training and not like learning facts I guess. But I’m doing my best. I’m trying to make this world better after everything, because… I know that's what you would want.” She sniffled as the tears came back. “I wish you could help me. You were always stronger and braver and took care of me when I was weak. I miss you so much. There are so many days I just wish I could hug you and hear your voice telling me it’s all gonna be okay but I can’t anymore and it really sucks… you should be here with me but you’re not and I hate that. And I’m sorry about all the times I messed up and did really stupid things that you wouldn’t want me to do. I’m trying to be better.” She wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her jacket. “But I promise I’ll be strong. For you okay? We are gonna rebuild Hope's Peak y’know? That’s more Naegi-kun’s thing but… he promised me they’d plant lots and lots of cherry blossom trees so that in some way… you can be there with us too. And one day they will all be as strong and beautiful as you and every spring I’ll remember you and how much you mean to me.” Asahina choked out a laugh in the midst of her tears, “That’s silly though. I’ll think about you in the other seasons too. But not like in a sad way I promise! I know you don’t want me to be sad. So I won’t be! I’ll be strong and happy for you! But I’ll still visit on your birthday okay, maybe in a few years I’ll have gotten this flower thing down and I won’t need Kyoko-chan’s help. Or not… I don’t know if I’ll change that much. Even after everything, I’m just the same ole girl I think, even if I’m supposed to be like helping fix the world and all that. Can you believe they trust me with that?” Her tears slowed and a smile began to take its place. “So… happy birthday Sakura. I miss you so so much and there’s so much I wish you were here for and could talk about with you… but at least now I hope you hear me. Wherever you are now. Watch over me okay?” The stone doesn’t answer, but she doesn’t expect it to. Asahina stood up and started to walk away, giving one last bow to the set of gravestones as she did. But as she walked away, a strong breeze blew through, whipping her hair and clothes around in its wake, warmer than you would expect in Autumn. She doesn’t know if it meant anything or if she was being silly, but she imagined it was a sign that Sakura had heard her after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sad. But I love Asahina and Sakura's relationship and I always really love that in DR3 Kirigiri and Asahina have clearly grown close too.


	5. wave (sonia/chiaki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonia and Chiaki sit on the beach and she wonders if they could have met in a former life.
> 
> [sonia/chiaki canon-compliant- hurt/comfort]

The waves crashed onto the shore of the beach. Constant and reassuring. Sonia had never really gotten to go to the beach like this before coming here. It should have been nice. A chance to be free from worrying about her duties as Princess or being kidnapped or anything like that. And at first, it seemed like it was going to be just that. A surprise school trip with her new classmates, some freedom. But that had quickly soured. The moment Monokuma turned up, things turned dark. And as interesting as it was to read about such things, experiencing them first hand was not so pleasant. Serial killers and murders may be interesting to read about, but experiencing people Sonia had begun to consider friends kill one another in desperation had been awful. 

And it had only gotten worse. She was still rather woozy from their time in the Funhouse. She was not accustomed to going without food like that, so it had been quite the exercise in survival. Cruel that anyone had to exist like that, perhaps in the future, if she made it out, she would make sure that no one ever had to endure such. And not only that they had lost more friends. Nekomaru, who had always been encouraging, who had sacrificed his own human body to save Akane, was now gone. And Gundham as well, him and his dark magic gone forever. She felt a kindred sort of spirit with him, a mutual appreciation for things others may deem evil or dark. But she had always had to be so perfect, a beacon of light for her people, of course, those sorts of things fascinated her. At least the four dark devas had been spared from Monokuma’s punishment, they sat with her on the beach. She could not commune with animals, but she thought she could feel their grief at losing dear Gundham. 

But they weren’t the only ones that had joined her, Chiaki had strolled over and sat next to her on the sand. She didn’t even speak a word, she just sat there, silent while she cried. Cried for all the people they had lost in this awful game. Cried in the fear of what would face them next. Chiaki said nothing, just stared out into the dark horizon. The moon was bright enough that it shone off the ocean, illuminating the night. 

“Thank you for being here with me Chiaki. I am so sorry I am such a mess right now.” Sonia tried her best to sound cheery. It does not work. All her practice of giving speeches was failing her now. But she does not think Chiaki will judge her too harshly. 

“Huh… oh it’s okay,” Chiaki replied, sleepily. 

“We have not known each other for long but… I feel as if I already am familiar with you. I find your presence quite comforting. Is that strange?” Sonia gripped her hands together.

Chiaki paused for a moment before responding. “I don’t think so… why would it be strange?” 

Sonia took a breath, “I never really had many I would consider bosom buddies. Not like I do now. Your presence is so comforting to me. Just you being here has made me feel so much better Chiaki.”

Chiaki looked over at her, “But I haven’t done anything.”

Sonia smiled brightly, speaking a bit too loud for just the two of them, but she wanted to get her point across, “I think that is enough! As the saying goes your presence is a present! Is that not enough?”

“Hmmm, I never really thought about it.” But there was a small smile on her face. 

“Me neither. But I think it must be true. I find your presence quite the comfort to me. Especially after…” The smile faded, Chiaki must be remembering the trial as well.

“I think you are nice to be around too Sonia.” She responded, warmth in her tone. 

“Thank you! I am sure it is most unbecoming of me to be crying this much, I am sorry you have to witness me in such a state.”

Chiaki’s head tilted, “Huh? It’s totally fine Sonia. It’s normal to be sad and cry when you lose people you care about, at least I think, right?” 

“Yes. I do believe you are right Chiaki.” Sonia reached over and grabbed Chiaki’s hand where it sat on the sand. The other girl looked over but didn’t seem shocked or surprised at least. “It is funny but I feel that I have known you for much longer than we have been here, is that strange?”

“Hmmm, I don’t know. Probably not.” Sonia laced her fingers with Chiaki’s desperate for comfort, human connection. Things she was not quite used to but craved enough to risk being bold enough to try for. Chiaki hummed contentedly and she figured it must be okay. The contact of another person quelled the despair in her heart. 

“Perhaps in a former life, we knew each other. Do you believe in such things?” Sonia asked, looking out once more to the ocean. Something made her think that this was not the only ocean she visited, not the only time she found solace in this same person. Strange. Perhaps there truly was something supernatural about it all, something that drew her to Chiaki, something that made her feel safe and loved just being in her vicinity. 

“Like reincarnation? Like this is our New Game Plus? Maybe…” Chiaki responded, deep in thought. 

“New game plus? Huh. That sounds nice. Like the next life can be better than the former one. Although, the last life must have been pretty awful if this current one has put us in such a terrible situation.” Sonia slumped. 

Chiaki smiled over at her, it was just like the moonlight, mysterious and calming, “I think… even if it seems bad now. You gotta believe in the future. Even if all this terrible stuff happened, we can’t just give up on this life… at least that’s what I think.” 

“I think you are right. You are quite wise Chiaki. Perhaps I should start playing video games, they might make me a wiser ruler.” Sonia mused, giving Chiaki’s hand a light squeeze as she did.

“I don’t know about that… but they are fun,” Chiaki responded. The waves on the beach before them receded as the tides shifted. A reminder that time was passing and it was getting later and later. The waves washing away the beach, creating a new one. Perhaps that was what happened when you died, you washed away and crashed back into a new life. Maybe that's why she felt such kinship with someone she barely knew. 

“Well… once we are free of this awful game. I want you to play video games with me okay?” Sonia declared. It may not be that exciting of a future plan, but she would have hope in it regardless. 

Chiaki yawned and looked back, still smiling sweetly with her eyes starting to droop, “Of course.”

Sonia laughed, “But first we must go to sleep, you can not nod off on the beach!” She stood and helped Chiaki up. She rubbed the sand off her skirt. Chiaki didn’t bother doing the same, she just stood there still covered in sand, just staring over at the waves. Strange, but not like she was one to talk. Linking hands again they walked back to the hotel and their cabins, and that night Sonia dreamt of a strange life full of fun adventures so vivid that part of her felt that it had to have been real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got slightly behind bc life 
> 
> more sad girl hours because apparently, that's what my mind wants to write all the time.


	6. snow (toko/komaru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaru drags Toko out to play in the snow, it's not as bad as she makes it out to be. 
> 
> [toko/komaru- post-canon-ish-fluff]

A writer was not supposed to engage in so much  _ activity.  _ Her life was supposed to consist of no more than lifting a pen to paper or her fingers dancing across a keyboard. Not zapping herself into the serial killer side of herself and fighting off murderous robots day by day. Although, at least it wasn't lonely. Toko guessed wasn’t too bad being stuck in this dump of a city if she had someone with her. 

Ironically said reason for her not detesting her current living situation was now  _ jumping  _ on her bed like some sort of child, shouting her name. Toko mentally took back the nice thoughts she had as the other girl's voice pounded into her head and her body bounced on the mattress as she jumped, “TOKO! TOKO! TOKO!” 

“Why are you waking me up Omaru…” The other girl doesn’t even flinch at her purposely messing up her name anymore. She just hopped off the bed and landed perfectly, of course, pretty girls always got all the luck didn’t they? Her eyes were sparkling just like the girls in the trashy poorly written manga’s Toko knew Koromaru loved reading. Gross. How does she do that? 

“It snowed!” Komaru clasped her hands together, practically bouncing around the room. How does she have that much energy… they had fought off so many Monokuma’s yesterday and even though that awful side of her did most of the work, it was still this body, so Toko was still exhausted. Quite unfair really, they didn’t share the same memories but their bodies sure shared the same soreness and pain. 

“And?” She growled, already yearning to return to sleep and her sweet dreams. 

“You’re a writer aren’t you? Isn’t the snow like super symbolic and romantic?” Komaru looked at her, eyes somehow getting wider and wider 

“Snow often represents death and hardship,” Toko muttered, scowling. It was partially true. But she was not going into that much depth with some girl who thought trashy manga was peak literature. Any deeper and it would fly over her head. 

“Oh… well that's kinda a bummer. But! It’s so pretty and I was locked away for so long I haven’t seen snow in ages, so pleeeease come with me to go play in the snow!” Komaru grabbed her hands and Toko felt her face flush in return. Her hands were so soft and warm, not like her own spidery fingers that were always too cold. 

Toko rolled her eyes, but didn’t pull her hands back, “Play… what are you a child?”

“There’s no age limit on enjoying the snow!” Komaru beamed. 

Toko knew a losing battle when she saw one. Damn Naegi siblings and their persistent positivity would be the death of her someday. “Fine. I don’t have winter clothes though.”

“I got you some!” Komaru smiled broadly. 

Toko's mouth dropped open, just how prepared was she for this stupid little plan of hers, “You what….”

“Oh yeah, well I don’t count it as stealing but the stores are all messed up but since it’s getting cold I grabbed us like hats, scarves, gloves, coats, all that! We can’t freeze to death now after all!” Komaru squeezed her hands. 

“I bet it’s all ugly like you,” Toko grumbled.

“Hey! I made sure to get you dark colors since that’s all you wear. I bet you’ll look super cute!”

Toko muttered darkly but obliged the other girl and put on the winter clothes she gave her. Komaru prattled on about all the things they could do in the snow as she did. But Toko was pretty sure that nothing could make freezing your ass off fun. But she let Komaru drag her outside once she was bundled up nonetheless. She stepped into the snow and felt the snow sink into her shoes as she did. _Gross_. Already a massive disappointment. Now her socks were wet. Komaru seemed unbothered, going on about how the snow was crunching under their feet and that they could build a giant snowman and then do snow angels. Toko wanted to complain, to bust that little cheery bubble of hers, but seeing that bright look in her eyes she found herself unable to say anything. 

What was it about this girl that made her not want to push her away? That made her want to almost be nice to her despite her being everything she thought she hated. _Annoying_. However, as oblivious as Komaru seemed to be most of the time, she did pick up on Toko zoning out. Because something cold and wet collided with her cheek and slid down her neck under her scarf, sending a chill down her spine. Laughter rang out, echoing across the snowy field. “Gotcha!” Komaru called out, already working on another snowball. 

“Omaru!” Toko called out, wrinkling her nose. How dare she! But there was something oddly comforting about hearing her stupid laugh, and seeing Komaru's bright pink cheeks, and the way the blanket of pure white snow actually made this little patch of this awful city look almost beautiful. Huffing to herself she leaned over and began trying to pack up snow to return fire. It was better if Komaru was in a good mood that was all, she was just unbearable when she got all whiny and pouty. So might as well play along with this stupid game and keep her in good spirits. 

Toko returned fire, her snowball falling several feet short of Komaru, who returned fire and hit her square in the shoulder, “T-t-t-this is unfair! You practice aiming all the time!”

Komaru scratched her head sheepishly, the girl was so nice she couldn’t even be smug about being superior at snowball throwing,  _ obnoxious _ , “Oh I guess so… okay! Let’s make snow angels instead!” 

“Why would I do a stup--” But before she could complain Komaru had grabbed her hand and pulled her to the ground, luckily the snow cushioned her fall. They both now laid face up on the snowy ground.

“Now just move your arms and legs like this!” Komaru demonstrated, sliding her arms and legs.

“Fine…” Toko did the same, with considerably less enthusiasm. Komaru hopped up and reached to pull Toko up. In the snow, she could see one figure below Komaru that looked something maybe like an angel and below her… more just like someone flailed around in the snow. 

Komaru laughed, “Aww it's not too bad. Plus look, our snow angel wings are touching!” 

Toko looked over at her, wanting yet again to complain or just try and get Komaru slightly less obnoxious about this snow excitement but once she saw the eagerness in her eyes she stopped. Maybe she’d let her have this. As long as she didn’t wake her up again. Toko squeezed the snow still wrapped in one of her gloves together, it was a small, deformed snowball but it would do the trick. At this close range, she managed to hit Komaru right on the cheek. 

Komaru’s mouth opened wide in surprise, and then she shouted gleefully, “You got me! Okay now let’s build a snowman okay!”

“Ugh… are you really so d-desperate you are gonna build yourself a boyfriend out of snow?” Toko responded with a smug grin.

“Hey! It’s just what you are supposed to do in the snow!” Komaru’s cheeks puffed out as she pouted. 

Toko found herself yet again weak to whatever strange charms this girl seemed to have, “Yeah whatever, let’s get this over with.” 

Toko whined as they worked but with Komaru’s guidance, they made a halfway decently sized snowman. A spring from a broken Monokuma made its nose, with some stones as eyes. It was pretty atrocious looking but Komaru was proud nonetheless. Toko decided she still hated the snow but… spending time in it with Komaru wasn’t the worst thing at least. 


	7. eyes (celestia/kyoko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celestia encounters Kirigiri in the hallway and wonders if she perhaps has found someone who can truly rival her prowess in deception. 
> 
> [celestia/kyoko- canon compliant]

Celestia walked out of her room. Another night in this place, another night of being practically unable to sleep. Awful. She truly detested this place. At least after the night time announcement, she would not be interrupted, she could walk the dark halls and plan her escape from this school. A gamble it may be but she merely needed to wait for her moment to strike. Once her hand was loaded she would go all in and escape this madness. Adapt and overcome. That was what she had always done, and what she would continue to do. 

Her assumption that she would not be interrupted was clearly mistaken, however, as she saw a lone figure out in the halls, “Oh, what are you doing out at night Kyoko?” She made sure to keep the lilt in her tone and the coy smile upon her face as she spoke. Even without her clip-ons in or her usual attire, the effect should still work well enough she thought. Even if she was more than certain that of all those trapped inside this school, Kyoko Kirigiri was quite the opponent. Perhaps she could see through her elaborate façade.

The other girl frowned, undeterred as always, difficult to read, “Hmm… what does it matter to you?”

Celeste did her best to act nonchalant, “Oh it is nothing. I simply thought we made a promise to not be out at night time. That is all.”

Kyoko’s face remained impassive, no hints of weakness, “I made no such deal. Aren’t you out at night as well?” Just as she expected. That is what made her such a worthy opponent. She wondered how Kyoko would fare at a game of poker. Even if her talent was a mystery, certainly she seemed clever enough to at least provide her some long overdue challenge. After all, gambling had become almost too easy. People were so sad and predictable, it was almost too simple to take their money. 

“So I am.” She responded, Celestial watched her eyes carefully as she spoke. Eyes were the key to any deception. As still as you could make your own face, lying with your eyes was a true challenge. Only the real liars could accomplish such a feat. 

“So you are breaking your own rules,” Kyoko replied, face still unchanging, eyes showing nothing but intensity. Celeste found no answers to Kyoko’s true nature in those eyes. Fascinating. 

“So I am,” Celeste repeated with a fixed smile. And for a moment they remained at an impassé. Standing in the dark corridor, waiting, watching one another. A game without stakes but a game nonetheless. “Did you know that looking into someone's eyes is one of the most efficient ways to root out suspicion?” The other girl’s lips thinned, and Celestia’s coy grin widened. Perhaps that was a sign of interest in what she had to say. Intriguing. “Darting eyes, blinking, closing them too long, looking too long in one direction. All signs that people are lying.”

“I assume that is useful to know with your talent,” Kyoko replied, still watching her carefully. A strange thrill coursed through her. How exciting it was to share eye contact with someone as unflinching as herself for a change. Kyoko does not look away, nor does her steady blinking change. She looked utterly unphased as always. How delightful. But part of her can’t help but imagine just what Kyoko Kirigiri looked like when that mask of her finally cracked. No one was perfect, not even herself, despite making every effort to be. Oh, how delightful it would be to see Kyoko break, to see the intensity in those eyes turn to whatever emotions she kept locked tight within that head of hers. The same look she saw in so many other faces when she broke them, beat them at their own games. Something no one had managed to do to her. To break her down to her many secrets and lies. Which of course meant she was good at what she did. But Celestia was a gambler at heart, and a gambler always needed a chance of losing for it to be worth the gamble. And now faced with someone who might actually be her equal in deception… Perhaps Kyoko could do what no one else had managed to do. _Break her_. That oh so delightful thrill of risk had her whole body buzzing for the first time since she stepped foot into this school. 

Celeste licked her lips, “Of course it is. But that sort of knowledge is always useful, do you not agree?” She laced her words with intent, a test. Just how would this mysterious girl respond. It was strange playing a game that she did not quite know the rules to yet, but whatever they were doing, she was rather enjoying it. 

Kyoko paused, considering for a moment, but her eyes did not break contact, “Perhaps. It seems like an important thing to know in interrogations as well.” Interesting. Maybe that had something to do with that mysterious talent of hers. Fascinating. She could easily imagine Kyoko interrogating someone. Too many would fall too easily under the intensity of the gaze currently leveled at her after all. 

Celestia allowed her voice to darken slightly, a hint of a threat hidden within the cadence of her usual tones, “Are you accusing me of interrogating you Kyoko?” 

“Not at all,” Kyoko responded, without hesitation. Celestia stepped toward her. Once again, she did not flinch, did not move her eyes. Truly the greatest opponent she ever faced. Perhaps that was the real reason she had been brought here. Lady luck had brought her the only thing she craved as much as money and opulence, a worthy challenger to perhaps unravel her expertly woven webs of deceit. 

She leaned in close to the other girl's face, whispering, “Ah my mistake.” For a moment, she thought she might have seen the other girl's eyebrows raise. A moment of surprise, of potential weakness. A crack in the armor. But in the dimly lit hallway, she could have just imagined it. Celestia walked away, leaving Kyoko standing alone once more in the hall. “Well, I must take my leave to go get some sleep. I shall see you in the morning. _Kyoko._ ”

Perhaps soon they could play again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just think homoerotic rivalries are neat.


	8. promise (kaede/tenko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenko runs away from a game of truth or dare and Kaede promises her that the truth really isn’t all that scary.
> 
> [kaede/tenko- non-despair normal HS AU-comfort fluff]

Kaede watched as Tenko slipped away amongst the chaos the game had erupted into. She had slammed Kiibo to the ground instead of answering the ‘Truth’ that he had given her. It was just ‘which boy do you have a crush on?’- standard stuff for a game of Truth or Dare (and much much better than the suggestions that Miu had been giving Kiibo). But after Tenko had demonstrated her crazy amount of strength the game had dissolved into utter chaos as the group reacted to Tenko’s sudden freakout. Kokichi was bouncing around asking if Kiibo was going to shoot her down with lasers now. Miu was laughing and telling him all the ways she could improve him. Angie had started to pray. Kaito was apologizing to Maki after saying something about how he couldn’t believe a girl could take down a robot. Tsumugi had gone on some tangent about how this was just like some scene in some anime no one else had seen. At least Shuichi and Rantaro were checking to see if Kiibo was alright. 

She trusted Shuichi to take care of Kiibo so she decided to go off and check on Tenko. Rantaro was the only one who even noticed her leave, giving a knowing nod as she slipped up the stairs. 

Rantaro’s house was large, too large. And weirdly empty. His parents not being around was one thing, but where were those sisters he was always talking about. After peeking in multiple bedrooms, she finally found Tenko, sitting on the ground with her arms wrapped around her knees, “Why are you hiding in here?” Kaede called out softly. She debated turning on the lights, but decided the light from the hallway was enough. And there must have been some reason Tenko was in the dark after all. 

“Uhh-uhh Tenko was just tired!” The girl stammered, holding her hands up like she was being attacked. 

Kaede laughed, “But you aren’t in bed?”

“Tenko is stretching!” She countered, looking panicked. 

Kaede sighed, and took a seat next to Tenko, she could see the other girl stiffen next to her, “Why did you run away from the party?” 

“I-I. No reason!” She shouted back, and even in the dim light Kaede was pretty sure Tenko’s cheeks were red. 

Kaede frowned, “You shouldn’t have done that to poor Kiibo. He was just playing the game.”

“Tenko knows… Kiibo isn’t a real menace like some other boys but… but... “ Tenko bit down hard on her lips. 

“Was it the question he asked?” Kaede scooted closer to Tenko, hoping the slight physical contact might ease her nerves. It always did for her at least. Tenko looked at her, blinking rapidly, but didn’t move away. 

“He asked if I liked any boys and…” Tenko trailed off. 

“It’s okay to not have a crush on anyone! It’s not like you always have to like someone.”

“B-but what if I did like someone.” Tenko’s face crumpled up. 

Kaede looked over, “Huh?” 

“What if maybe Tenko liked a girl instead? Would that be too weird and gross?” Tenko looked off the side.  _ Ah… so that’s what it was.  _

Kaede grabbed one of Tenko’s hands in both of her own, it felt slightly cool and clammy but hopefully, she could warm it up with her own. “That’s okay you know.”

Tenko looked down at her hand and then back to her knees, “No it’s not. Everyone would have laughed at Tenko… thought she was gross.”

Kaede scooted over closer, “I like girls too you know. I’ve always liked both guys and girls so I definitely don’t think it’s gross!

“Really?” Tenko looked up at her, timid. 

“Yeah! How could I not? Girls are just so cute!” Kaede giggled, squeezing Tenko’s hand inside her own. 

“If someone as cool and pretty as you thinks so… I guess it can’t be too bad,” Tenko replied, slow and deliberate as if still thinking it over.

“Ah, I’m nothing special! It’s just how we are! And that can’t be bad. Will you come back down to the party with me? I promise I won’t let them ask you anything you don’t wanna answer.” Kaede tried to give her warmest smile in return, hoping her words could be like a melody to make Tenko realize how strong she was. 

“Tenko’s eyes are still red from crying…. Will you stay with me for a little bit first Kaede? Even if Tenko isn’t as cute as the other girls.”

“I think you’re super cute Tenko!” Kaede responded. It was true. Tenko was so spirited and strong and enthusiastic. That was always endearing. Seeing people passionate about the things they loved, Kaede couldn’t help but be drawn to that. 

“No, I’m not! My face does weird stuff like--” Tenko pulled a face, scrunching up her nose and crossing her eyes. Kaede laughed, head hitting the bed as she did, “See! Not cute- just weird!” 

“Watch this!” Kaede made a weird face back, rolling her eyes back and sticking out her tongue. Tenko paused for a moment, just watching her before cracking up as well. “See I have a weird face too!”

“Tenko thinks your face is pretty no matter what….” She mumbled. 

Kaede turned over to her, and dropped her hand. She took her hand and pushed the hair hanging over her ear back, twin-tail sliding back as she did. Tenko’s mouth opened in response. “C’mon let’s go!” Kaede hopped up and offered her hand to Tenko to pull her up. Even though Tenko practically pulled her back down due to her superior strength as she got up. 

“Will it really be okay?” Tenko asked, nervously toying with her skirt. 

“It will be! And that’s a promise!” Kaede extended her pinky, it was silly and childish but she hoped it would both cheer up and reassure Tenko. Tenko smiled brightly in return and Kaede wondered why she couldn’t see just how cute she really was. They shook pinkies and returned to the party. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some bi/lesbian solidarity hours.


	9. candy (hiyoko/mahiru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gummies keep showing up on Hiyoko's desk every morning and while she definitely doesn't mind it- she still needs to figure out why. 
> 
> [hiyoko/mahiru- hopes peak academy- confessions]

Every morning Hiyoko finds a pack of gummies on her desk. Not the nasty type with the gross lemon ones either, the brand she likes. The one with only good flavors. Strawberry was her favorite so she always eats those first. She wonders why they keep appearing. Not that she minds. It’s way better to have something to eat and distract from all the stupid people around her. Chewing gummies was better than even telling Mikan how useless she was. She finishes her pack of gummies and sticks the trash in the desks behind her, someone else problem, not hers. 

And by the time she’s done every morning, Mahiru is there. She takes the seat by her and asks how she slept and whether she has any performances coming up. Nice things. Way better than anyone else here. She likes when Mahiru talks to her. Almost as much as she likes gummies. It puts her in a good mood too. She doesn’t think about all the awful things. She has gummies and Mahiru, so it didn’t matter about the nasty men who said awful shit to her, or the things her grandmother tells her. It makes her feel good. So she doesn’t want to mess with her classmates as much. She still does of course and Mahiru chides her, and sometimes she listens. Because it’s Mahiru. And Mahiru is nice and normal. She isn’t too loud or too weird like everyone else in this class. Even if they have all been getting along a little better she doesn’t mind it as much as she thought it would. Even if they all still weren’t nearly as good as Mahiru, it couldn’t be all bad. 

Sometimes she does wonder how the gummies keep showing up. At first she thought it was some underhanded bribery from Miss Yukizome, it seemed like some silly shit she’d pull to make Hiyoko like her. But she denies it and it still shows on days she wasn’t there, so it couldn’t be her. So she asks around, accusing her classmates of bribery or trying to trick her into dating them. They all deny it. The mystery remains unsolved, but she still eats them. They are wrapped at least so she doesn’t have to worry about any nasty tricks with chemicals from that one weirdo upperclassman. 

“Geez I wonder if it’ll ever stop.” She whines to Mahiru one morning, who just smiles back at her, and all of her annoyance at the world fades. 

“I thought you liked gummies.”

“Of course I do! It’s just weird. And no one does things like this without wanting something in return.” Hiyoko crumbles the wrapper in her hand, that was her biggest fear after all. She knew what kind of world this was. 

“Sometimes people are just nice, that’s all,” Mahiru replies, but her smile slips. 

Hiyoko shakes her head, “Nuh uh. Only you Mahiru. No ones as nice as you.”

“I’m not so sure about that.” Mahiru fiddles with her camera but their conversation is cut off as Miss Yukizome begins talking.

Mahiru was acting weird. Hiyoko watches her in class instead of listening. Mahiru listens, of course, she’s good like that. Hiyoko doesn’t really care all that much. She doesn’t need this stuff. She’s a dancer and as long as she looks young and pretty she’s fine, she’d get by. After that, she just doesn’t think about that. Tries not to think about it. Tries not to wonder if she’ll just end up like an old miserable hag like her grandmother. 

Mahiru looks over at her every once in a while and just smiles. It makes her care even less when Miss Yukizome calls her out for not paying attention. She doesn’t care. But Mahiru does so she might as well make some sort of effort. So she takes some notes but she still gets distracted. This time by the gummies. She had to figure out who they were from. Even if they were good if they were from someone nasty that wouldn’t be good at all. So she’s gotta find out, so she makes a plan. 

Getting places early isn’t hard for her. She’s used to it. She’s a performer. If you aren’t hours early, you’re late. And being late is super rude and trashy and she would never. So she gets to the classroom extra early. Even if she’s been growing a bit more lately, she’s still small enough so that sliding under the desk isn’t too hard. And she waits. And it's boring. She plays games on her phone but it’s hard all cramped up. Finally, the door opens and there are footsteps. Finally, she’s got them!

She hops out from under the desk and greeting her was… Mahiru???

“Mahiru! What are you doing?” She calls out.

Mahiru looks down at the gummi packet in her hand and then back up to Hiyoko, “Guess you finally figured me out.” She smiles and her eyes crease up and there’s a dimple in her cheeks and Hiyoko was sure no one else was as cute and perfect as Mahiru was. 

“Why did you sneak around like this? She asks.

“Uhh well, I thought it was a nice surprise.” Mahiru laughs.

“I guess.” Hiyoko pouts, “But you could have just told me. Then I could have gotten you something in return!”

“Oh, you don’t need to. Well, actually you already kind of do.” She responds.

“Huh? What?” Hiyoko asks.

Mahiru looks down at the floor, “Well, don’t take this the wrong way but… I noticed you were way nicer to everyone if you got gummies in the morning so… I just kept doing it.” 

“Wooow that’s pretty dirty and underhanded for you Mahiru. I didn’t think you were mean like that!” Hiyoko whines, even if she really wasn’t all that mad. 

“Are you mad at me?” Mahiru looks back.

“Of course not…” Hiyoko snickers, “As long as you are never meaner than me I could never be mad.”

“Hiyoko…”

“Shhh! Don’t lecture me. Let me just eat the gummies okay?” Mahiru hands them over, and she opens the case and begins picking out the strawberry flavored ones. “Is that really the only reason you gave me these? It’s been like over a month now.”

“I guess there is another reason.” Mahiru smiles softly.

“Yeah?” Hiyoko grabs the last red gummy. 

“Well, you are always so nice to me. I don’t really get why you like me so much. So I guess it’s just me thanking you for being my friend.”

Hiyoko pauses, not quite ready to start eating her second favorite grape gummies. Friend… She likes being Mahiru’s friend. She might actually love being Mahiru’s friend. The others might be growing on her, but Mahiru is the real reason she likes going to this school. But she also thinks she might want more. Might want Mahiru to be hers and only hers. To kiss her right on her freckles. To have her arms wrapped around her for another reason than just helping her when her obi gets all crooked. But maybe that would ruin it. Telling her those things. Just like she probably ruined getting gummies every morning by trying to catch her in the act. And she doesn’t realize it at first but she’s crying, tears going down her face slowly. Mahiru looks at her concerned, as if unsure what to say. “Did I ruin it?”

“Ruin what?” Mahiru asks.

“Getting gummies by trying to catch you.”

Mahiru laughs, “Of course not. I just won’t hide it anymore.”

Hiyoko frowns, “Would it ruin it if I told you something?”

“You can tell me anything Hiyoko.” 

“I like you. Like more than a friend. Like I wanna hold your hand and kiss your cheeks and dumb sappy shit like that. And I don’t care what the other dumb shitty idiots in our class think, but I care what you think! And I don’t want you to leave me just because I told you this.” Hiyoko catches her breath after saying it all way too fast. * _CLICK*_ The shutter of Mahiru camera goes off and a flash blinds her from seeing the look on the other girls face, “What are you---” 

“I wanted a picture of course. Photos are always better candid and… you were crying at first and then you smiled… so I just wanted to capture this moment.” Mahiru responds, smiling at her.

Hiyokos nose crinkles, “I guess. I better not look ugly in it or I’ll make you delete it!” 

“You know I don’t delete photos.”

Hiyoko looks to the side, “Yeah… well… but you never responded to what I said.” 

Mahiru puts her hand over her own, she can’t grab any more gummies but it was okay. Mahiru’s hand is soft and warm and it’s better than eating candy. “I like you too Hiyoko. Why else would I get here so early just to give you candy every day silly?”

Hiyoko doesn’t even think about making fun of Mikan or saying rude things to her classmates when they walk in later, she’s too happy to care about them. She had Mahiru and the rest of her gummies to eat after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attempting to write some more present tense. It doesn't come as easy to me since a majority of my writing experience is academic and not creative but trying to broaden my horizons (which is also why I am trying ships+characters I don't necessarily feel as confident writing like this one).


	10. kiss (celestia/kyoko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celestia and Kyoko play a game of shogi with a unique wager.  
> [celestia/kyoko- canon compliant]

“You are quite the shogi player Kyoko” Celeste hums as she looks over the board planning her next move. She glances at her _tokin_ , at risk from Kyoko’s _horse_ and debates whether it would be a worthy sacrifice for the next part of her plan. She had challenged some of the others of course, they had all been laughingly easy to defeat. No thinking ahead, no plans. Poor Makoto had barely even understood the rules. But Kyoko was as she expected, a different breed. Intelligent and hard to read. Her strategy is difficult for even someone such as herself to figure out. For once in this school she feels challenged, something she had missed almost as dearly as the luxuries that life outside provides. 

“It’s not that difficult of a game,” Kyoko replies, watching the board, head held in her gloved hands. Her eyes are so hard to discern, even her voice lacks any trace of emotion. Celestia finds them almost as worthy to look at as the board. She leaves her _tokin_ as a sacrifice and takes a sip from the milk tea she had demanded Hifumi to make for her, it was… passable at best but better than nothing. Kyoko’s gaze sweeps the board, a small frown on her face. Celestia smiles softly over the steam of her mug, sure that Kyoko was puzzled by leaving one of her pieces vulnerable and was now looking for some sort of trap. Planning ahead, looking for things that no one else did, that was what made an excellent player, an excellent opponent to someone as talented as she was. Something everyone else in this dump so desperately lacked. 

Well, perhaps Byakuya… he seems intelligent enough. But claimed silly games were beneath people like him. How foolish and wrong he was. Games were not low class or childish at all. That is merely an illusion. They were preparations for how at the very core of it… life was a game, complete with winners and losers. A game they all played. A game you simply could not opt-out of like Byakuya had done when she had challenged him to a shogi game. Perhaps refusing to play knowing the chances of losing existed was smart in some way, but it was also foolish. If you did not risk losing, you could not truly win. And that in her mind was truly the worst outcome. Perhaps Kyoko understood this truth as well. 

Kyoko makes her move. One Celestia had not expected. “Perhaps your mysterious talent has something to do with shogi, that would be appropriate do you not agree?” 

“Doubtful.” Kyoko looks at her, a slight crease between her eyebrows. Likely unnoticeable to a normal person, but to someone like her who prides herself in reading every little expression, every little change in someone's face- of course, she would not miss it. She thinks Kyoko is not lying about not knowing, not remembering. But despite her seeming unbothered, Celeste is quite certain that she is. And she admires her for her. Holding in your emotions, playing your cards close to your chest, that was only good sense. And in a place such as this, it is only wise to not show such weaknesses. If they could even be considered such. Of the many words she would use to describe Kyoko Kirigiri, weak would not even be a consideration. 

“Perhaps we should make a little wager on this game after all. It has become _quite_ interesting don’t you think? Celestia croons as she makes another move, still leaving that vulnerable piece as bait, waiting to see if Kyoko would ever take it. 

“With what?” Kyoko mutters while examining the board. 

“Money is the obvious answer of course but given our unique circumstances… strange as it is money is not really as important in this place dare I say.” Celestia responds, looking over intently at Kyoko. “But I have participated in many gambles where money was not the thing at stake. Anything of worth can be gambled after all, even one's life.” 

The corner of Kyoko’s lip turns up, “Is one death game not enough for you?”

Celestia chuckles, “Oh no no… I do not suggest that for our _friendly_ little game. Merely remarking there are plenty other things of worth to be worthy enough to be put up at stake.” 

“Right.” Kyoko pulls out a small notebook, rips out a sheet of paper, and slides it to her. “Name your stakes.”

“Clearly this isn’t your first time Kyoko… how bold of you.” Celestia purrs as she pauses over the paper, wondering just what to write. What did she want? So many things of course. So many things she could not obtain in such a place. But there was something she could obtain. Small but wagers did not have to be large to be intriguing. 

“I don’t really gamble but it’s not that hard to realize how it works.” Kyoko writes quickly, folding her sheet of paper. “We each write our wager and whoever wins gets what they want- that works right?” 

“Of course,” Celestia grins and watches as Kyoko places her paper down and moves right after letting her hands touch Kyoko’s gloved ones as the stakes were set. Kyoko looks over but says nothing. Nothing more is said at all. The game continues. Thrilling and unexpected and down to the wire. But Celestia wins. She doesn’t remember the last time she lost of course. Celestia Ludenberg was anything but a loser. 

Kyoko is as calm as ever, doesn’t panic or throw a fit. Merely looks at the board, evaluating. Likely figuring out what she could have done to win. Celestia knew if she ran the same strategy it would not work again, Kyoko is too clever to be tricked twice. That is evident. Kyoko grabs the sheets of paper and unfolds the one Celestia had written in her slanted and ornate cursive. English but she knew that Kyoko could read it. She didn’t need to see the slip to remember what she had written.

_Loser owes the winner a kiss on the lips._

She watches Kyoko closely as her eyes move from the paper to her own. Her face remains frozen, a small coy smile in place, waiting for a reaction. “Very well.” Kyoko pockets the papers. If Celestia were not so talented at hiding her face, she was sure her eyes would have widened in surprise. A gloved hand grips her chin, forceful but no rough. And slowly she comes closer, lips slowly touching. Bold and simple, much like Kyoko herself. She lingers, their lips moving, an equal exchange much like a shogi game but also far, far better. Soft and firm, pliant and yet resistant as her lips move in tandem with her own. Kyoko pulls away and Celestia smiles, her bet was worth it, but like any gamble, it only left her craving more and more. 

“I should go.” Kyoko's stands and turns to leave. Celestia watches, replaying the last few moments in her mind like she replayed moves in a game. Even that kiss was a game in some ways. But perhaps one where maybe they both won. 

“Pardon, Kyoko, you never told me what you had wagered in our little game?” Celestia calls out. 

Kyoko turns over her shoulder, an infuriating smirk on her lips, “No?” She turns back, “I guess you would have to lose to find out. Perhaps another time?” 

Celestia chuckles, never before did she find herself pondering if losing would actually benefit her in some way, only Kyoko could pull such a trick, turn her in such a strange way. “Perhaps. Until then… _Kyoko_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More present tense practice, first 9 were all different ships but likely the rest will be focused on some of my personal fave f/f ships so likely more ship repeats!


	11. rescue (kirumi/kaede)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirumi rescues Kaede from a drunken night out but thinks Kaede might be the one rescuing her from holding herself back.  
> [kirumi/kaede- college au- alcohol/drinking/brief vomiting mention cw]

Kirumi was used to helping others. That’s just what she felt inclined to do. She wasn’t entirely sure why or when it started but it just became part of her life. She liked cooking for others and always offered to clean. Which in college was quite welcome amongst her peers who simply never learned to do such things. She didn’t mind. It made her feel useful and wanted. 

But Kaede always tried to make her rest, cleaned the off-campus apartment they shared while she was in classes, and would surprise her with dinners. It was touching really but always made her feel like she had to do something more, something to prove that she was useful, needed. To fulfill her duties as a friend and a roommate (no matter how often Kaede claimed it was unnecessary). 

Amongst their friend group, she was quite often called upon as the designated driver. She drank rarely herself, afraid of losing control so limited herself to small amounts of wine at meals or if they were staying in. Going out was not something she could truly handle, she ended up taking care of people and that always made Kaede sad. So she started staying in no matter how much Kaede would plead with her to join them, she claimed she had too much homework. A small lie but she did not wish to feel like a burden when everyone else was having fun. 

Kirumi kept looking at her phone, wondering if someone would need her to come to get them. So much she couldn’t even focus on the book she was reading. Kirumi wondered if the apartment could be cleaned more… after Miu had gifted them some fancy robot vacuum that eliminated some of the need to clean. Something she should celebrate but in reality felt as if she was merely being robbed of something she could contribute, something to make herself feel needed. 

Her phone buzzed, and she answered after the first ring (she was staring at it after all). 

The caller ID said it was her roommate but another familiar voice from their friend group came over the line, “Moooooommmmm” 

She hated when they called her that. That’s not why she did the things she did, she was just a college kid like the rest of them, not some sort of… mother, “Please do _not_ call me that Kokichi.” 

“Awww you recognized my voice I’m so touched.” She heard the sound of fake crying followed by some sort of scuffle and accusations of Kokichi having grabbed the phone without asking (no surprise). 

“Kirumi! Sorry I didn’t realize he grabbed her phone. I hate to bother you but…. Kaede may have had a little too much to drink and we were worried about her and thought… I wasn’t supposed to drink but I did and… ” Shuichi trailed off, there was a slight slur to his words and she could tell her bad partaken in a little too much as well. She could hear the guilt as well, Shuichi was not typically irresponsible like this so he must have had some reason. 

“Of course. Send me the address and I will arrive shortly. I assume you and Kokichi need rides as well. I have room for 4 in my car- no more.” 

“Uhh yeah thanks Kirumi! We owe you! ” Shuichi sounded distracted. Likely some sort of drunken nonsense going on catching his interest. 

“It is no matter.” She replied before hanging up, already moving to grab her keys as well as putting some water bottles and crackers in a bag to offer them when she arrived. 

Kirumi pulled up to the curb outside the bar. Rantaro was standing next to Kaede, who was standing over a trash can. He handed her napkins. She rolled down her window.

“Oh hey, you’re here Kirumi!” He called out waving, Kaede beamed at her and made her way to the passenger seat, immediately fiddling with the bluetooth. 

“Yes… am I giving you a ride? I was under the impression Shuichi and Kokichi needed one as well.” 

“They already left and I’m good. I didn’t drink.” Rantaro chuckled, “I offered to take her home but she insisted on waiting for you.”

“Well thanks for taking care of her, see you later Rantaro.” She rolled her window up. 

“Kiiiirrrrrrummmmmiiiiii.” Kaede whined, looking over at her with wide eyes, slightly out of focus from the alcohol. 

“What happened to Shuichi and Kokichi?” Kirumi asked, Kaede was still swiping at her phone. 

“Oh, Kokichi took them home.” Kaede answered, “Listen!! I picked a song just for you Kirumi!” 

Cheery piano music began to play through the speakers, “But wasn’t he drinking?” 

Kaede switched the songs to another uptempo piano song, only she would listen to classical music while so inebriated, “Nope. Faked it. Shuichi even made him take a breathalyzer to prove it.” 

Kirumi couldn’t help but have her interest piqued, “A breathalyzer?” 

“Uh-huh,” Kaede swayed slightly in the passenger seat, “One of the cops he met at his internship was at the bar. It was a whole thing… you shoulda been there.” Kaede looked sad.

“It does sound entertaining,” Kirumi admitted, gripping hard on the steering wheel. She hated to admit how much she wished she could just be there. Be there without feeling this _need_ to take care of everyone and somehow feeling guilty for not being able to have fun all at the same time. 

Kaede reached over and grabbed her thigh, Kirumi froze, glad she had enough control to not swerve the car but the tingling sensation now coursing through her body stopped her from chiding her for distracting her while driving. “I wish you would come with us… I want you to have fun… I missed you.”

Kirumi swallowed, the pleading tone in the other girl’s voice made her mouth go dry. “There’s water in the bag.” 

Kaede pouted but then grabbed the water. Kirumi could not get her mind off of the hand that had left her thigh, wondering why she wished that it had remained. They continued the drive, piano music playing, Kaede drinking water, and eating all the crackers she had brought. Occasionally she would hum along to the music or move her hands as if conducting… it was very cute… It made her wonder just how many other moments she missed of Kaede like this, letting lose, having fun, all because she was too afraid to do the same. 

After parking, Kaede turned to her again giggling drunkenly, “My hero who rescued me.” She grabbed Kirumi’s arm and leaned on it. Kirumi bit her lip. Kaede was far too drunk and clingy and it was making her feel way too many things she should not be feeling about her roommate and best friend. Kaede looked up, her plum eyes glistening with tears, “I wish you would come out with us.”

“But I would be no fun,” Kirumi whispered looking down at Kaede.

“But I want you to _have fun._ It’s okay to let go. You don’t have to take care of people all the time, just be you.” Kaede smiled widely. 

Kirumi exhaled, “But who even is that…” 

“Hey!” Kaede’s cheeks pouted out “I think you’re great! You’re really smart and clever. And like totally gorgeous and fashionable. And so tough! And you are waaayyy funnier than you think you are. And you’re just such a good friend but I want you to have fun too yeah? That would make me happy.” Her words were rambling and slightly hard to make out, but she felt them all the same. “Let me take care of you for once Kirumi.”

Kaede was squeezing her arm, leaning over to her in the car, and the tears were now running down her face, “Please don’t cry Kaede.”

“Then let me take care of you.” Kaede looked up at her with a purrlike voice. 

Kirumi chuckled, “You are far too drunk for that dear.”

“No I’m not!” Kaede argued, and she jumped out of the car and began running to the apartment. Kirumi sighed and then chased after her, making sure to lock the car. It took her a moment to find her, but Kaede was standing in Kirumi’s room, hands on her hips, swaying slightly. “I’m gonna take care of you!”

Kirumi could not help but smile slightly at the ridiculous sight, Kaede looking as imposing as she could with her slightly smeared makeup, tousled hair, and clothes slightly rumpled. She still looked lovely despite that of course but it was still rather amusing to watch. So she agreed, despite wanting to make sure Kaede brushed her teeth and drank water before bed, making her happy was a higher priority. “Very well.”

“Yay! Okay. Lemme… get pajamas. You can’t sleep in that.” Kaede opened her drawers and began rifling through them. Kirumi tried not to wince at her messing up the neat folding as she did. She pulled out a tank top and pair of shorts that very much did not match but she didn’t comment. “I’ll get the bed ready while you change.” Kaede stumbled slightly as she pulled down the blankets and arranged the pillows. Kirumi felt slightly self-conscious as she peeled off her clothes and changed into her pajamas. Kaede looked back for a moment while she changed, and even though they had seen each other in various forms of undress several times, there was something strangely different about it. Something about the way Kaede looked at her and then blushed as she turned away. 

Once she was changed, Kaede grabbed her arm and started pulling her towards the bed, “Careful” Kirumi muttered. She climbed in and the Kaede beamed as she pulled the blanket up around her and gently tucked her in. She hadn’t brushed her teeth or washed her face but Kaede looked so _pleased_ with herself that Kirumi didn’t dare move. 

“See isn’t it nice being taken care of?” Kaede was leaning over her, that voice as sweet as any piano melody in her ears, there’s a slight smell of alcohol on her breath but she didn’t mind it. And Kirumi thought maybe Kaede was right… maybe this was nice. 

“I guess it’s not that bad… if it’s you.” She replied. 

Kaede smiled sweetly and leaned over, brushing the hair away from her forehead and softly kissing it. “Goodnight Kirumi.”

“Goodnight.” She choked out, her mouth all dry once more as she thought about Kaede’s soft lips as the light turned off and the door closed. She wanted to go check on Kaede but she had faith, plus this is what she wanted right… maybe tomorrow… she’d make Kaede breakfast or maybe, better yet, they’d make it together. And maybe next weekend, she’d grant Kaede’s request and let herself be rescued for once. If it was anything as nice as this, it might not be so bad to not be the one serving others for once. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My take on what Kirumi would be like in an AU. AKA just someone who feels this need to help others and not think of herself.


	12. music (maki/kaede)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki finds comfort in Kaede and her music in the aftermath of the game.  
> [maki/kaede- post game vr au]

They never played music in the orphanage. It was a distraction. Too loud, unnecessary. They were expected to be quiet. So they were. They learned to play quietly. To whisper. To wait until the day they would take them to train. Training to kill did not require music either. Music was a distraction, something that would only make it harder to focus on sliding a knife across a throat or shooting an arrow into the heart. 

Of course… none of that was real. Maki Harukawa was a fictional character, with a fictional backstory crafted up for others enjoyment. Forced into a killing game to entertain. But even that wasn’t real. She walked out of the dome and the world ended. The world they had known only virtual and the real one waited. The real one where everyone was still living. The people they had lost and grieved, still alive, still figuring out the strange new world. They didn’t remember their past. They were people with new memories. Memories that didn’t mean anything but still felt real.

She remembered what it felt like to kill, to end someone's life. To watch the last breath or last heartbeat of another human being. Knowing that was fake didn’t make it feel any less real. And that was truly cruel. Whoever she was before this, why had she agreed to become… this? A person who only remembered pain, only remembered death and murder. Maybe there was something worse than the person she was created to be, the person who she was before this. 

Now there was a third person. The Maki that emerged from the simulation and was slowly healing. Healing as best you could from something that wasn’t real but real all the same. She doesn’t know how she felt about that Maki yet. But there was one thing, this Maki Harukawa liked music. At least she liked sitting on the floor of Kaede’s room and listening to her play the keyboard that Team Danganronpa had given her. 

She wasn’t really sure why this whole thing started. Just one day she was sitting with Shuichi in the shared area of the hospital, and Kaede had joined them. She never really knew Kaede. How could she? Kaede had only been around for four days before… and it wasn’t like Maki had been all that open to talking to anyone back then. But now… because of everything she was at least open to it. 

So she didn’t object when Kaede dragged her back to her room, claiming she had the perfect song for how she was feeling. Maki doubted it would. She didn’t even know who Chopin was but the moment her fingers hit the keys and melody sank into her ears, she found herself lost. Lost in the notes, the tension that wrapped around every joint, every muscle, softened. She exhaled a breath that she didn’t even know she had been holding. 

“See… it’s sad but sometimes listening to sad music makes it easier to accept your own sadness.” Kaede said, her voice as soft as the notes, looking down at the keyboard. Maki wondered how the song would sound on a real piano- deeper and more full and wondered if Kaede craved something like that outside these hospital rooms. 

“Yeah… but doesn’t it feel weird?” Maki looked over, the melody still playing in the back of her mind. 

“What do you mean?” Kaede looked away from the keys and over to her. There was a tiredness in her eyes she didn’t normally see. As if Kaede was hiding her own pain when out amongst the group. 

“Playing the piano… knowing all of --” Maki waved her hand, “whatever this is is all fake.” 

“Hmm… well I won’t lie… it does feel a little weird. Like I’m accepting what they did to us in some way but… it also makes me happy. So I figured… even if what happened really sucked, maybe some of it wasn’t so bad.” Kaede frowned, squeezing down on her thighs. 

“That’s… optimistic,” Maki commented but part of her thought she might be right. Even if she’s pissed. Pissed that they messed with her like this. Pissed they made her think she was a killer, messed with her emotions, messed with her heart… some of it she doesn’t regret. She doesn’t regret opening up to Shucihi and Kaito under the stars. Doesn’t regret that accepting that people might want her to be around led her to this very room. 

So she ended up back in her room more and more. They didn’t always talk. Sometimes Kaede just played and acknowledged that Maki was okay with the silence. They had a shared understanding. Sometimes Kaede played more sad songs. Sometimes they were uptempo and happy. And sometimes they were angry, fingers clashing against the plastic keys in staccato- an anger Maki knew all too well. 

At first, Maki had stood near the door. And then she started sitting on the floor, moving closer until she was leaning against the bed. But now she sat in the bed, laid on her back, and let the music wash over her. There was something so comforting about Kaede’s presence. She was tough and strong, unbendable like an oak tree. But also soft and sweet, calming like a lullaby. She’s grown so familiar with Kaede’s bed, with her presence, that Maki didn’t even notice when the music stopped. Had not noticed that the chair was now facing the bed, Kaede looking down at her with an expression that made her feel like this awful hospital room was home. 

“Are you happy Maki?” She asked, her voice soft. 

Maki sighed, “I don’t know.” 

Kaede laughed lightly, like a trickle of notes, “Me either… but I want to be.”

Maki pulled at her hair, before she would have never thought she wanted to be happy or even deserved it… but now, “Yeah… me too.” 

Kaede’s hand reached over, gently swiping the bangs away from her face. Maki reached up and grabbed her hand, Kaede froze until Maki squeezed lightly, a reassurance, and Kaede’s eyes widened. And even though the bed was not built for two, Maki scooted over and Kaede somehow understood- the understood silence they had nurtured after all these visits- and she climbed into the bed laying her head on Maki’s shoulder. Maki could smell the sweet scent of her shampoo, feel the warmth of her body next to hers, and it was as good as any song she had heard. And she wasn’t sure how long they laid there but she started to believe that one day they really might find real happiness. 


	13. beautiful (aoi/sakura)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahina and Sakura watch a sunset at the beach. 
> 
> [aoi/sakura- beach date- non-despair au]

“Wow wow!!! Look Sakura-chan! We have the beach like almost completely to ourselves!” Asahina bounced around, eyes wide looking at the stretch of beach before them. The sand a pristine white color that felt soft and warm under her feet (she had ditched her shoes the moment they had reached the shore.”

Sakura merely chucked, but there was a soft smile on her face. She had insisted on carrying everything, no matter how much Asahina had pouted that she could handle it. According to Sakura, it was what she owed her in return for picking out the spot for their outing. Although Asahina didn’t think she worked that hard on it… the beach was fun and it had water and swimming so duh… of course, it was perfect. It didn’t really require all that much thinking. Thinking wasn’t really her thing anyhow. That’s why she liked being around Sakura so much, she didn’t have to think. She could just be… herself. 

They set up a spot and Sakura once again made sure to take all of the heavy work. Umbrella, towel, blankets. Cooler full of water and some protein for their post beach run. Sand workouts were like 30% more effective than normal ones so of course, they would have to take advantage. Although, Asahina really wanted to make sure they had enough energy to swim. But that's what the donuts were for. Carbs, fats, and sugar to keep her energy up. 

Once everything was set up Asahina started bouncing around again, ready to go on the run. “Let’s go let’s go!”

“Wait…” Sakura shook her head and smiled, pulling out a bottle of sunscreen. Of course, Sakura was always so careful. She never forgot little things like that. Not like her she would have totally forgotten and been all burnt. Even if it was later in the day, it still was smarter to be safe. They stripped down to their swimsuits and put on the lotion, helping each other apply it to their backs. Asahina hummed as she felt Sakura’s strong hands rub the lotion onto her back, like a light massage as well- perfect to loosen up all those back muscles she needed to swim. And she appreciated just how strong Sakura’s back was, so muscular and perfect, even with the scars. She was so tough and beautiful. 

They ran down the beach a few times until Asahina got tired and collapsed, her legs like jelly from running in the sand. She whined and said she was fine but Sakura shook her head and leaned down, letting her climb on to her back. Asahina wrapped her arms around her neck, her face right next to Sakura’s hair- her shampoo was scented just like her namesake… cherry blossoms. But the run must have exhausted even Sakura some because Asahina could feel her waver slightly as they made their way back to their towels. They ate their snacks and drank their protein. Sakura stopped her from eating too many donuts. But Sakura was right… she didn’t wanna get sick when they swam. 

They sat and just relaxed in the sun for a bit. Even if the whole swimming after you eat thing was a total myth- Asahina didn’t wanna feel all heavy in the water. Swimming in the ocean was fun. You had to work against the tide and waves and it was like an obstacle course of water, so of course, she was pumped. She was only worried that she picked an outing that was so catered to her that Sakura wasn’t having fun, but the other girl insisted that she was with a warm smile and Asahina relented. 

The salt water felt like magic against her body. Asahina didn’t know the science behind it but it definitely had healing properties. She didn’t even feel like she ran earlier, she was a brand new person. She swam around, trying out all her favorite strokes. She gave Sakura tips on improving her form (not that she was a bad swimmer at all- like any physical feat Sakura was amazing). After she got tired, she floated on her back for a bit, bouncing in the push and pull of the waves, Sakura grabbed her hands and pulled her- both of them laughing. 

They spent so much time in the water that the sun started to set, dipping into the ocean and the sky slowly shifting into hues of oranges and pinks. Sakura suggested they get out of the water and Asahina relented, she wasn’t ready to get out but they probably shouldn’t stay too late. 

They sat on their towels and watched as the sun continued to dip into the horizon, the blue ocean now painted with colors and bathing the evening air with an orangey glow. She looked over at Sakura who looked ethereal. White hair glowing in dim sunlight and skin bronzed from a day in the sun and the pink lighting, droplets of water still clinging to her skin. There was a small smile on her face. Asahina leaned into her, resting her head on her shoulder.

“It’s beautiful.” Asahina sighed, but she wasn’t just talking about the sunset. 

Sakura looked down at her, warmth emanating from her gaze as she wrapped her arm around Asahina’s shoulder. “Yeah.” And she wondered if Sakura wasn’t just talking about the sunset either. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i know it's march but here me out.... f/f pairings deserve year-round love and i wanna finish what i started


	14. anniversary (kaede/maki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede and Maki look for the perfect gift for their anniversary (Shuichi and Kaito help). 
> 
> [kaede/maki- college au- established relationship]

“Shit… I just don’t know what to get her!” Kaede groaned in frustration as they walked through the electronics section of the store. Nothing was catching her eye. Nothing seemed just right for the occasion. It had to be perfect. Something to capture just how happy she was that her and Maki had dated for a whole year now. 

Shuichi laughed awkwardly, “Maybe a nice knife?”

She puffed out her cheeks and glared, “How is that a good anniversary present?” She got that Maki had a  _ past _ and all but a knife… 

Shuichi gave a weak smile and scratched his head, “You know I’m not good at these kinds of things Kaede.”

“That’s not true at all! You are like the king of giving thoughtful presents! You found me that super rare music score, you gave Kaito that cool galaxy light thing… you even gave Kokichi that water gun he likes so much… even if that totally was a mistake you know..” Her face kneaded remembering how that last particular gift was used, not Shuichi’s fault of course but still... a disaster. But there was no way he could mess up with Maki… she was mature and smart and beautiful after all. And how convenient that one of her best friends was also Maki’s best friends, of course, she needed Shuichi. 

“You’re exaggerating…” Shuichi mumbled. “Plus it’s Maki, she’s hard to figure out.” 

“You’re supposed to know her- you work out with her like three times a week!” Kaede replied, looking over the shelves. 

“And you’re dating her….” 

“I know! That’s the whole problem!” Shuichi’s brow rose. “No not like that it’s just we’ve been dating for a year now and that’s like significant so I don’t wanna mess up.”

Shuichi placed a hand on her shoulder. “You know she will like whatever you give her right?” 

“I guess… but I want it to be perfect.” She bit her lip, the pressure was on… her anniversary was in two days. 

Shuichi looked at her, confidence in his eyes, “Well… then we won’t rest until we find whatever that is.”

“Oh does that mean Detective Saihara is on the case?” She teased back and Shuichi stammered as they continued to look around the store to find the perfect anniversary gift. 

“Remind me why I thought it was a good idea to invite you again?” Maki sighed as Kaito looked back at her confused. He was holding up the most garish and awful necklace she’s ever seen as a suggestion for her anniversary present to Kaede.

Kaito frowned, and then set down the necklace, besides being a bit obtuse he clearly got the hint that the necklace was very much not it. “Because the Luminary of the Stars is the perfect person for the task!” 

Maki sighed, looking over the jewelry again, unable to picture any of the selection on Kaede, they had agreed to not spend too much since they were in college and all but cheap jewelry sometimes looked exactly that… cheap. “Or because Shuichi already had plans. He’s way better at this stuff.”

“If he’s good it’s all because he’s my sidekick!” Kaito punched his fist into his hand. 

“You’re an idiot,” Maki responded, a small smile on her face as she moved to another part of the store. 

Kaito followed, pouting slightly, and yelling slightly too loud. “Hey! That’s cold Maki-Roll!”

“Just call it like I see it.” She replied, now looking over an assortment of scarves. Did Kaede even wear scarves? How had she been dating her for a year and couldn’t even remember what she liked to wear now that she was trying to find a good gift...

“Well, just you wait! I’m gonna find a gift that’ll knock Kaede’s socks off.” Kaito looked over to her with that infectious sort of confidence that made Maki feel like he actually might. 

“Please do…” She mumbled. There was only a day left, so she really needed to find something. Something worthy of saying just how thankful she was for Kaede’s presence in her life. Her childhood had been… not the best but now she had an amazing girlfriend. And two good friends of course. Kaito and Shuichi were always there for her too. She was… happy and wanted the gift to reflect that. 

“Huh what’d you say? You kinda mumbled there?” Kaito turned his head. 

“Nothing.” Maki tugged at her hair. No need for Kaito to get an even bigger head knowing she relied on him to help her do this. 

* * *

“Okay let’s open them at the same time!” Kaede exclaimed after they exchanged presents. She had wrapped Maki’s in red and gold paper, and Maki had handed her a pink bag that smelled like the perfume she wore (a nice touch… Maki always did smell amazing). Kaede had dressed for the occasion in a flowy pink sundress and pinned her hair up in a bun with a silver clip Maki had given her for her birthday. Maki looked incredible in black high wasted pants and this sleeveless red turtleneck. Her shiny long hair was down and cascaded over her muscular shoulders. Kaede could hardly believe someone that gorgeous had dated her for a whole year now. She just hoped Maki would like her present... 

Kaede peered into the bag and started laughing.  _ No way... _ Maki’s intense red gaze glared over at her and she realized Maki must think she didn’t like it. “No- no babe it’s not that just… open yours. You’ll see.”

Maki’s lips thinned and she unwrapped the paper with speed and precision. And when she lifted the cover of the box her mouth dropped open. “Really?”

“Yeah… guess we were on the same mind wave or something huh?” Kaede pulled out the wooden box. It was covered with red flowers that reminded her of Maki and doubled as a music box that played one of her many favorite pieces that she hoped would remind Maki of here,  _ Vivaldi’s Spring…  _ And she knew Maki also saved receipts and ticket stubs from their dates just like she did… so it was the perfect place to put it. Shuichi had found it and she just knew. But apparently so had Maki. 

“Well… I had help but... “ Maki’s face was red and her hand wrapped in her long dark hair. 

Kaede rubbed at her head, no need to hide the fact she too had assistance, “Oh me too. Shuichi found it actually.”

“Yeah… Kaito helped me find it… Guess he was right those two really are on the same wavelength or whatever.” Kaede doubted Shuichi told Kaito what they had gotten. Kaito would have never gotten the same thing if he had… 

“Yeah. Weird.” Kaede laughed and Maki’s face softened before joining her. “But at least now we can match, and we have a special place to keep all our memories!” 

“I liked the idea… of there being lots of things in the future to store here. Another year together… A future together....” Maki spoke softly clenching her fists. Kaede knew how little she used to think of her own future so for her to say this… it was better than any present she ever could have gotten. The promise of more time. More memories to make.

“Me too.” Kaede wrapped her hand over Maki’s clenched one, the other girl's hand unclenched as she did, interlacing their fingers as she moved in and softly kissed her knowing there would be more and more in their future, an anniversary with the promise of more to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> using this [prompt list](https://toxicisnotapineapple.tumblr.com/post/640229294411546624/hi-gamer-community-so-i-notice-that-the-official). if anyone wants to request/suggest parings or themes feel free to leave a comment or send a message on [tumblr](https://alterofnaught.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
